Adopt Me Please
by Melovelies
Summary: Alice drags her friends off to a volunteer program at the local orphanage. Will Bella find love while bonding with her new 'daughter? Everyone knows that nobody's perfect. Not even the seemingly perfect prince charming. Better than it sounds. All Human.
1. Pick a Partner, Pick a Kid

**Alright, this is my first story ever on this site, so be nice :)**

**I've written a few stories before, but I really wanted to get this one out there for some feedback.**

**So tell me what you guys think about it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why we always have to write these, I mean, I know that Twilight doesn't belong to me xD. Just the idea, and Marie :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Bella! We're gonna be late if you don't get your ass down here right now."

That was my best friend/roommate, Alice. We've been friends since our first year in high school.

"HURRY UP YOU SLOW POKE. Everyone's waiting downstairs!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Just relax."

It was 8:00am on a Saturday morning. I should be asleep, if only that darn little pixie hadn't woken me up. About a month ago, Alice signed us all up for a volunteer program at the local orphanage. We were suppose to bring a kid home and be 'parents' for a month, and as much as I didn't want to go, I just could say no to Alice, especially since this meant a lot to her. The orphanage had been Alice's home since her parents died in a car accident until she went to college. She decided to drag the rest of us along, telling us that there would be a ton of kids in there, so they needed as many people as possible. Of course, I knew that this was also a little scheme she had in order to spend more time with her not-so-secret crush, Jasper.

Our little group consisted of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, my brother Emmet, and I. Rose and I had been friends since as long as we could remember. Jasper and Emmet started hanging out with us around the same time we met Alice. At first Emmet and Rose didn't get along very well, always trying to embarrass each other, but on our first Valentine's day in college, Emmet finally confessed his feelings for Rose and as far they've been inseparable since then. Unlike the rest of our friends, the 5 of us stuck together even after graduating from college, continuing our Friday movie night tradition.

"Hurry Emmet! Drive faster!" Alice started shouting as soon as we climbed into Emmet's jeep. The orphanage was actually only a 5 minute walk away, but we were all too lazy to walk over, so we had Emmet pick us up on the way there.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I could already see a bunch of people waiting outside. We walked up to the lady at the counter that was placed at the entrance of the orphanage.

"Hi, we're here for the Adopt an Orphan program?"

"Of course, All you have to do is write you and your partner's name on this line, and your contact information on the line under it. Afterwards, you can go into the playroom and there will be a person there to help you."

"Uhh, partner?"

"Yes. Oh, if you don't have a partner, there's a waiting room inside, we'll partner you up with someone as soon as possible."

I looked over at my friends. Rose and Emmet making out on one of the benches that were lined against the wall of the building, and Alice And Jasper had already filled out a form and gone inside to find their 'child'. Great….who am I suppose to pair up with? I sighed as I walked into the waiting room. There were a few elderly women who looked like they were in their late 60's chatting animatedly at a table in the room, a group of young boys that were playing a game of poker at another, and 2 girls who were probably around the same age as me, except their faces were cover with a thick layer of make up and their clothes made them look like they were on their way to go clubbing, not to volunteer for an adoption program.

I made my way over to an empty table and took out my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading it for the 100th time. After a while, a few more people walked into the room. I was almost up to my favourite part of the story when I was interrupted by a nasally shriek.

"OH MY GOSH! Edward! I like totally didn't know that you were like, coming here today! What a coincidence. We're like totally meant to be together. You know?"

I got up from my seat, and stormed angrily across the room to find a more quiet place to read. But I was stopped by someone as I walked towards the door.

"Oh, there you are beautiful. I've been looking all over the place for you. What are you doing in the single's room?"

I looked back to where the voice was coming from and my mouth fell open. In front of me was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had alabaster white skin, and his hair was a beautiful bronze-brown colour. I stood there gapping at him, probably for longer than I should had been staring. I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. He was wearing a pleading look on his face. I was mesmerized by his emerald green eyes.

"Uhh, Sorry sweetie, I was just, ermm… looking for a place to read my book."

"It's okay honey, I already signed us up, lets go get our child now." He said as a huge grin spread across his face.

We about to walk out when suddenly, I felt a set of nails digging into the skin of my arm. "Ouch! What the hell?", I turned around to face the blonde girl who had just been talking.

"You SLUT! Get away from my Edward!" She screamed at me, her nails digging even deeper into my skin. I cringed backwards, bumping into Edward, as she called him. He wrapped his arm around me as he looked over and saw the girl's nails in my skin.

"Lauren. Get. Away. From. Her." He growled, glaring at the girl. She dropped my arm at once, and backed away from us. "This isn't over, bitch.", she spat at me before returning to her seat.

As soon as we were out of the room, Edward took a hold of my arm and started examining it. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry about that. She just won't leave me alone." He looked up at me, his eyes filled with concern.

"No worries, I'm fine. I'll probably get a few bruises, but knowing me, that's not very uncommon."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think that she would actually try to hurt you…"

"It's okay, seriously." I smiled at him assuringly. "I'm Bella" I said as I brought my hand up to shake his. He grinned at me and return the gesture, "Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Well, nice to meet you Edward, but I need to get going" I said.

"You have other plans?"

"Well yeah, I need to find a partner for this program. That was kind of the whole reason why I was here" I smiled at him.

"No!" he blurted, "You can't go back in there, Lauren will try to hurt you again. I'll be your partner."

"It's alrigh-" I was cut off by him, "Nope, come on, lets go sign up." He said as he ushered me over to the counter.

"Back again are we?" the lady at the counter said while handing each of us a form. I smiled at her, she was so friendly. "Thanks." We filled out our forms, and headed to the playroom. There were at least 20 kids inside. Alice was right, they_ did_ need a lot of people.

"Hi, I'm Angela, are you here to pick up your new 'child'?"

"Yes." Edward and I said in unison.

"Alright, just take this survey, and I'll try to match you up with a child that'll hopefully get along better with you...Unless of course, if you already see someone that you like."

Edward took the survey, and we walked over to a table. I quickly scanned the paper. There weren't a lot of questions and they were all multiple choice. I looked up at the children running around the place. Most of them were shouting and laughing, but in the corner of the room was a little girl. Once glance at her and I already knew that she was the one I wanted to take care of.

"Edward.."

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, one of the kids has already caught my eye.."

"Oh? Okay then, lets go tell Angela."

We walked over to Angela, and I pointed out the little girl in the corner. Angela smiled and walked over to bring her over.

"Marissa, this is Edward and Bella. They want to take you home for a month." The little girl's ocean blue eyes grew wide. She was adorable. Her short, curly, brown hair had been tied into 2 ponytails, and she was wearing a navy blue spaghetti strap dress with a puffy-sleeved white shirt under it. "Really?", she whispered in a angelic voice, "For real?"

"Yup, for real. You can stay with them for a whole month.", Angela smiled warmly at her. Her face broke into a huge smile. I bent down so that I was the same height as her. "I'm Bella, what's your name?"

"Marissa, but I like Marie better."

"Well then, welcome to the family, Marie."

"Can I call you mommy?"

I paused for a second. Did I want her to call me mommy? Would it make it hard for her to leave when our month was up? I glanced over at Angela, and she nodded slightly.

"Of course you can sweetie", I said as I spread my arms open. She ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug someone her size could give. I loved her already.

"Is he my new daddy?" Marie asked, pointing at Edward.

"I guess he is.. in a way." A small smile crept onto my face. I gave Marie a quick peck on the cheek before handing her over to Edward.

"Hi Marie, I'm Edwa-" I was cut off by Marie, "Daddy, can we leave now?" her eyes staring right into his as she spoke. We all laughed at her impatientness.

"Just give us a minute honey, I need to give your mommy and daddy some information about you.", and with that Angela walked into another room and appeared again with a folder. Marissa's name was written across it, Marissa Elisabeth Halifax. It suited her perfectly.

* * *

**Alright~**

**First chapter finished :)**

**How was it? Did you like it?? Tell me!! With a review~**


	2. Not Really Getting Ice Cream

**Whoopie :)**

**I've got readers, and subscribers, and my first 2 reviews!! **

**This is so awesome :) I jsut had to write another chapter today for you guys.**

**I'll probably be writing more this next week, because of my week long holiday from school~**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine... except for little Marie :)**

* * *

"Hey Bella! Where've you been?" I heard Emmet call from across the parking lot as I walked out of the building with Edward and Marie trailing be hind me.

"Well, I was getting my kid, obviously. Where's Jasper and Alice?"

"They left a while ago with their kid, they said that they were gonna spend some 'quality time' with her or something.."

At this point I was nearing the big jeep, and I noticed a little boy around the age of 3 or 4 sitting in the backseat. He had a messy patch of dirty blonde hair and grayish coloured eyes.

"Is that your kid?" I asked Emmet.

"Yeah, Benjamin, meet your Aunt Bella." Emmet said as he opened the door of the jeep and brought Benjamin out of the car.

"H-hi Auntie B-bella.." he whispered to me. He seemed very nervous, and had his arms wrapped tightly around Emmet's neck.

"Don't worry, he's just a little shy," Rose said while patting Benjamin on the head, "we've got a lot to teach him in this month, don't we Em?"

"Yup, we sure do, he's gotta learn to be more like his new dad. You know, handsome, muscular, out-going, se-" Rose cut him off before he could finish his sentence by giving him a good whack on the head. "Shut up Emmet. Anyways, Bella? Aren't you going to introduce us?" she gestured at Edward and Marie who were just standing there waiting for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You guys, this is Edward my partner, my daughter, Marie."

I saw Marie's eyes light up at the mention of the word 'daughter'. My face spread into a huge smile as I took her from Edward and picked her up.

"Aww, you're just too cute, Marie. How old are you?" Rosalie cooed at her while Emmet walked over to introduce himself to Edward. Marie didn't reply, instead, she brought her hand up towards Rose's face and held up 5 fingers.

"You're 5 years old?" Rose counted her fingers one by one.

"No. Next week I'll be 5 years old."

"Oh really? Then we'll make sure that you get a BIG birthday party, won't we Bella?"

"Or course we will! Alice will want to plan it."

Marie's smile grew wider when she heard the mention of a birthday party. Damn, Rose was good. 2 minutes into it, and Marie already loves her.

"Thanks Aunt Rosie!"

"No problem sweetie. We should get going.. I'll see you soon Marie, unless you're coming with us? Bella?"

I turned my head towards where Edward was standing. We hadn't really discussed this yet.. Where Marie was going to stay and how we were going to take care of her.

"Well, what do you want to do Marie?" I asked her, since this whole program was meant to make the kids feel loved, I felt like asking her would be the best idea.

"I want ice-cream! With mommy and daddy!" She smiled brightly and Edward and I. I looked at Edward's expression, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Of course we can sweetie! Unless mommy needs to go somewhere..?" Edward replied.

"No, of course not. Marie comes first. Always." I looked down at the little girl sitting in my arms. She was my little angel. I never knew that I would be able to find such a beautiful little angel that would make me love her almost instantaneously. "Let's go!....Wait." I stopped and looked towards Emmet's jeep.

"Don't worry Bella, my car's parked right over there" Edward pointed to the other side of the parking lot.

"Oh good, I was wondering how we'd get there.."

Edward just laughed as he lead us over to his car. My lips curved into a small smile as I followed him towards his car. How was it possible that someone was so... so beautiful? He was flawless. Even though I'd only known him for less than an hour, I felt a strange pull towards him, like I wanted to be near him all the time, closer to him. That every little tiny space between us was too much. I shook my head out of my little daydream. _Bella. You barely know the guy, and you're already feeling so much for him. This can't be healthy._

"Come on mommy!" I felt a little tug at my sleeve. "We're a family. We have to walk together!" Marie looked at me with her big round eyes.

"Walk like a family...?" I stared at her, confused by what she meant.

"You know, like in movies! You both have to hold my hand!" She pouted while pulling Edward backwards.

I grinned at her, she was just adorable. "Sure sweetie" I said as I took her soft little hands in my own, and motioned for Edward to do the same.

"Yay! We're a real family! Now you have to swing me by my hands." Marie tugged at our hands.

I never really thought about how we were suppose to act. Having my divorced parents ever since I was small made it impossible for me to live an average life when i was a kid. My mother lived far away, and I only got to see her during the holidays, and my father, Charlie had to work most of the time I was at home. I didn't know how to act like a family since I never had one.

"Come on daddy! Swing me!"

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it!" Edward smirked as he picked her up all of a suddenly and swung her around and around, pretending that she was a toy airplane of some sort, flying in the air. The entire parking lot was filled with shrieks of laughter Marie. It was then when I decided that I was going to do everything in my power to make this month the best, happiest, most fun she ever had in her life.

**As soon as we got to the car, I helped Marie up into the car and I was about to climb into the back seat myself when she put her hand in front of my face.**

**"No mommy! You can't sit here!"**

**"Huh? How come?" I replied, puzzled by her sudden rejection of me.**

**"You're suppose to sit in the front with daddy!" she pointed to the seat next to Edward's.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because! No adults allowed in the back! Only kids." she looked so serious, I could help but burst into laughter, "Okay, okay, mommy will sit in the front with daddy." I smiled at her and closed the back door before getting into the front seat.**

**Half way to the restaurant, Marie popped her head in the little gap between the seat that Edward and I were sitting in. "Do mommy and daddy even like each other?" she blurted out.**

** The car jerked to a sudden stop as we came to a traffic light, "W-what?" Edward and I said in union. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of Edward liking me. **_**No Bella, he's wayyyy out of your league, don't even think about it. You're just going to make this month even more awkward than it already is. **_

**"Ahaha, M-marie sweetie, what are you talking about?" I tried my hardest not to show how I was feeling.**

**"You aren't holding daddy's hand.."**

**"Err, T-that's because daddy is driving."**

**"Fine..." she mumbled.**

**After a few minutes, Edward pulled into a parking space on the side of the road.**

**"What are we doing here? This is so not ice-cream." I complained. As much as I wanted to be friendly, I wanted ice-cream almost as badly as Marie did, and I was definitely not happy when I saw Edward pulling over next to a frozen yogurt store.**

**"Don't worry, it tastes just as good, if not better, and its healthier compared to ice-cream" his smirked at me.**

**"Ugh, fine, I'll give it a shot." I pretended to look annoyed at him. "Come on Marie, lets go have you daddy's healthy version of ice-cream. Well see which one's better."**

**As I was about to get out of the car, Edward rushed over and held the door open for me, and then did the same for Marie. I held my hand out for Marie to hold onto once we had gotten out of the car, but instead of grabbing my hand, she pulled me by my wrist, and before I could even turn my head to see what she was up to, I felt a bigger hand touch my own, and then Marie's hand trying to lace my finger with the one of the other hand. I looked down and blushed a million shades of red when I saw baby Marie trying to fit Edward's hand into mine.**

**"Sweetie, w-what are you doing?" Edward said as he tried to pull away. **_**Great, at least now I know that I shouldn't get my hopes up for nothing. **_**Even though I knew that I didn't stand a chance next to Edward, I still felt a bit dejected at the fact that he didn't want to hold my hand. _God, I can't believe that I haven't even known him for half a day, and I'm already falling for him..._**

**"I want mommy and daddy to hold hands!" Marie stomped her foot on the ground, looking very frustrated at Edward.**

**"But sweetie..." Edward tried to reason with her, then he turn towards me and whispered, "Would you mind? I mean, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable..."**

**"Its fine Edward, as long as it makes her happy" I smiled warmly at him, at least I knew that he cared a lot for Marie too. I held my hand out for him to take.**

**When he touched my hand, I suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. I looked over at Edward, trying to read his expression, and from the shocked expression on his face, I could tell that he felt it too. I decided to ignore it, as we walked into the 'healthy ice-cream store'.**

The store itself was really interesting. When we walked in, Edward handed each of us a little paper cup, and he brought us over to a wall that showed pictures of 20 different flavours of frozen yogurt on it, each on with a lever underneath. I looked around the place, unable to make a decision. There was mango, blueberry, vanilla, even pomegranate. Marie decided on raspberry, which she chose because she said 'the picture was pretty'. Edward went with mocha, which was some kind of chinese tea. And after staring at the wall of endless choices, I finally decided on the pomegranate. We brought our cups over to the cash register, where the person behind the counter weigh all of our cups on a scale, and while I was digging through my bag for my wallet, Edward had already paid for all of us.

"Edward, let me pay for my own at least."

"No way, the guy always pays." he smiled crookedly at me.

"What is that? Some kind of sexist idea you have stuck in your head?" I smirked at him.

"Fine" he frowned, "Consider it as a thank you for saving me from Lauren."

M_an, this guy just wouldn't give in. He's almost as stubborn am I am,_ I thought to myself.

"Fine, but just this once. As a thank you. NOT because guys always pay." I glared at him playfully.

"Alright, alright." Edward sighed in defeat as he held his hand up in surrender.

"Um.." Marie whispered, "Were mommy and daddy fighting just now..?" She looked up at us.

"No! Of course not sweetie, we were just kidding." I ruffled her hair gently.

"But you didn't kiss and make up..." she pouted, "You always have to kiss and make up after a fight!"

"Huh?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Honey, we were just joking around" Edward said soothingly.

"That's what _They _said. But they were lying... they didn't make up.." She was on the verge of tears.

"Marie, baby, who's they? And don't worry daddy and I were just kidding." I tried consoling her.

"NO! They always said they were kidding, but they never made up, and they lied.." she look at us, her eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill any second.

"Aww, sweetie, please don't cry, okay? Me and daddy were kidding, see?"

And with that, I took a deep breath and leaned over..

* * *

**So..? How was it? I hope you guys liked it :)**

**After the first chapters of my stories, they always tend to become really...boring or just not very smooth. **

**Kind of like a mild writer's block that never goes away.. I just hope that its not that bad :|**

**Anyways, ideas and opinions or how I should continue the story would be great! Especially in a review :D**


	3. Notice

**Hey people :)**

**I know that you want a 3rd chapter, don't worry I'm already working on it~**

**I just wanted to tell you guys that I added a section to the 2nd chapter, and highlighted it bold.**

**Remember to go read it :))**

**Thankssss & Remember to review ;)**


	4. In Bed With Edward Cullen?

**Okay, here's the 3rd chapter for ya guys :)**

**Its a bit shorter than the other 2, but I'm hoping that after this chapter, the story will start rolling at a slightly faster pace~**

**I know, I know. I don't like the fact that I took 3 chapters to go through one day either xD.**

**Anyways, happy reading :) Remember to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight? Nope. Edward? Nope. So what do I own? A notebook of ideas, and a little girl named Marie :)**

* * *

"See, mommy and daddy aren't fighting. We're happy, because we have you Marie!" I said after kissing both Edward and Marie on the cheek. _This girl has got to stop watching tv. She believes everything she sees on that darn thing._

"Mommy's right, we are _very_ happy with you, Marie." Edward chirped after blanking out for a few seconds.

"Are you sure..?" Marie whispered through her small sniffles.

"Of course we are sweetie" I gave her a light squeeze as I spoke. I guess she was satisfied with the answer we gave her, because she went right back to eating her frozen yogurt.

I turned towards Edward as I took out the file about Marie that we were given at the orphanage. I opened it and passed Edward one of the papers and I took one out to read myself.

_Marissa Elisabeth Halifax_

_Birthday: October 2, 2004_

_Date of Entrance (to orphanage): December 30, 2006_

_Reason of Entrance: Father murdered, Mother sentenced to life prison. No relatives._

_Special Needs: Constant assurance of her parents' love toward her and to each other, Someone to sleep with at night, scared of crowds._

_Allergies: Kiwi, Cat fur, Pollen, Peanuts_

The documents didn't really say much about her personality. I was shocked to read that her mother was still in prison. It never occurred to me that any of these children might still have parents out there that just are able or can't be bothered to take care of them. Edward wore a sad expression when I pointed out the reason of her entrance to the orphanage.

As I put the documents away, Edward decided to start playing 20 questions with Marie in order to get to know her more.

"Marie, what's you favourite colour?"

"Blue! Its the colour of the sky when God is happy!" she smiled brightly at us. I couldn't help but laugh when she said that.

"Hmmm, mommy, what's your favouritest thing to do?"

"It would definitely be reading" I stated.

"Edward, what's the most precious thing in your life?" I smirked at him.

"Well, other than my lovely daughter here, it would most definitely be my volvo."

"Volvo?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

His eyes grew big, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My car?"

"Okay, Marie, its your turn again. What's something that you've always wanted to do, but never done before?" Edward asked.

"I always wanted to go to Disneyland! The biggest one!" Her eyes shone brightly as she spoke animatedly about it.

"You mean Disney World?" I questioned.

"Yes! The one in... Orando." She replied, after trying to think of the city, Orlando.

"Hmmm, then I guess we'll have to find some time this month to go on a trip." Edward grinned at her.

A trip? Just the 3 of us? I couldn't believe it. I wanted to dance out of the excitement that I contain inside of me. Suddenly, I jerked my thoughts into a halt._ NO Bella. Stop thinking about him like that. Do not get your hopes up. You're just going to be disappointed._

We continued on with the game until I turned my head towards the window and saw the sun setting. "We should be going, its getting a bit late."

"Yes we should," Edward said as a very tired Marie climbed onto his back for a piggy back ride. "I don't think she'll last very long now."

As we got into the car once again, I started wondering, _where was Marie going to sleep? Who's home would she go to._ I thought back to my little apartment with Alice in the room next door. _I wonder what Edward's apartment looks like..._

"So Bella, where should I be driving off to?" Edward asked as he started off the car.

"Oh, it not too far away from here, just turn left at the next traffic light and keep going down the road." I paused for a minute before asking, "Do you want Marie to stay with me, or with you?"

The car filled with silence for a moment before Edward broke it, "Its up to you, I could take her if you want, but I have a roommate who often.. ermm.. brings his girlfriend back home.." he shifted awkwardly as he told me.

"So, she's staying with me then" I confirmed. Luckily for me, most of the time Alice preferred staying over at Jasper's when they wanted to.. be with each other, so there wasn't much to shield Marie's ears from.

"I guess she is.." Edward smiled at me.

We drove down the road in silence for the remainder of the trip to my house. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would've been. Instead, it was a peaceful silence.

Once we arrived at the door of the building, Edward followed me up the stairs with a sleeping Marie in his arms. I unlocked the door of the apartment and held it open while pointing Edward the way towards my bedroom. When I walked into the doorway, I stopped before I could disturb them. Edward was tucking Marie into my bed, and he gave her a light kiss on the forehead before getting up.

"N-no...." Marie mumbled suddenly. "Daddy... don't go.."

"Honey, don't worry, mommy will be here with you, and I'll be back first thing in the morning. Just go to sleep now." Edward hushed her.

"No... I want mommy and daddy.." she cried, "You're suppose to s-sleep on one side of me... , and m-mommy has to sleep on the other side..."

Edward looked up at me as if he was trying to ask me for the answer. I sighed, "alright sweetie, but only tonight. Tomorrow you have to let daddy go home.."

I climbed into bed next to Marie, and Edward did the same. I felt Marie's little arms pulls us both closer to her, thus closer to each other. I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks. _Good thing the lights were off._

And that's how I ended up sleeping with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Whad'ya guys think? :D**

**Okay? Sucky? Awesome? Tell me in a review :))**

**Or, go vote in my poll~**


	5. Happy Sunday Mornings

**Hey everyone :)**

**Thanks to all of the people that subscribed, added to their favourites, or reviewed. I love love love you 3**

**Ohh, and thanks to everyone who read it :D**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. I originally wanted to make this one longer, but I don't have enough time to finish now, so I figured that you guys would want it first, and then see the next part later :)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the laptop that I update this on. Oh, and little Marie C:**

* * *

**  
**

I woke up to the sound of something crashing in outside. _What on earth was that? _I got up from the bed quietly, afraid of waking Marie who was still sleeping soundly on the other side. _Hmmm, I guess Edward left early.. _I tip-toed over to the door, and pushed it open a bit so that I could peak through a crack. There in my kitchen, was the gorgeous Edward, who looked like he was attempting to make something to eat, and failing very badly at it. I tried to stifle the laughter that I was trying to hold back, but instead it came out as a awkward cough. Edward's head jerked up from whatever he was doing and a light blush spread across his face as he realized that I had caught him.

"Umm, I just wanted to make you and Marie breakfast.." he said sheepishly while staring at his feet, "I guess I didn't do such a great job, huh?"

"No, ermm.. I mean, well you did make a pretty big mess," I said while trying to stifle another laugh, "but its the thought that counts, right?" I grinned at him while walking over. I started picking up the cups and other kitchen utensils off of the ground, putting them into the dishwasher. Then I grabbed a clean pan and brought a few eggs and some slices of bacon out of the fridge.

"Aww, I wanted to cook for you guys.." Edward pretended to pout.

"Well, clearly, you can't be trusted in the kitchen by yourself, so why don't you make yourself useful and go wake Marie up." I smirked at him before returning to the stove to fix breakfast for the 3 of us. After cooking the food, I set 3 places at the table and poured a glass of milk for Marie.

"Edward? What do you want to drink?" I called from the kitchen.

"Umm, orange juice?" He answered back.

A few minutes later, Edward emerged from my bedroom with a fully dressed Marie. He walked her over to the dining table where I was standing with the carton of orange juice.

"Wow! Did you make all of this mommy?" Marie eyed the food on the table.

"Sure did, sweetie, so you better eat every last bit of it." I ruffled her hair before pulling out her chair, and seating her on it. I walked over to my own chair, only to find that Edward had already pulled out my chair for me and was already waiting for me to sit.

"Always the gentleman" I teased him.

"Its a good way to impress the ladies." He teased back, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ladies? What ladies?" Marie asked, completely throwing Edward off guard.

"Umm, Well the-, errr..." Edward stuttered. Not able to find anything to tell the little angel, "Ermm.. Mommy likes it when daddy pulls her chair out for her, so daddy likes to do it to make mommy happy." he exclaimed, obviously satisfied with his quick thinking.

"Daddy, don't you know?" Marie questioned him, "The best thing to do in the morning to impress a 'lady' s to give her a morning kiss!" she smiled brightly at him. "Right mommy?" she turned towards me.

Now it was my turn to stutter, "Umm, wel-, I guess.. sh-" but before I could finish coming up with an excuse, Edward cut in, "Oh right, how could I have not known? Thanks baby." he said before turning to me and kissing my lightly on the cheek, catching me completely off guard, which made time stop just for a moment in my head. _Edward just kissed me. Edward just kissed me. Oh my gosh, he kissed me. _

"Good morning, mommy." Edward said while a smug smile was plastered onto his face.

I snapped back into reality. _Well, if he wants to play this way, then bring it on! _"Morning, daddy." I replied with the same look on my face before leaning into him and kissing him lightly on the lips._ Where on earth did I get the courage to do that? _I thought as soon as I pulled away from him. The look on his face was priceless, she was shocked to his very core. Marie just looked at us with wide eyes and a huge grin on her face.

"Anyways," I continued on with my breakfast, pretending like nothing happened between us, "What's our plan for today? Its Sunday, so I don't have to work."

"Ermm, I'm not sure, Marie? What do you think?" Edward said after coming back from being zoned out.

"Well.. Yesterday at the orphanage... there was a girl that said that her parents were gonna take her to the fair....." she fidgeted around while asking us indirectly. I could tell she didn't feel comfortable asking us for things that she wanted.

"The fair sounds wonderful, sweetie." I pulled her into a tight hug. "Edward? You joining us? Or did you already have plans?"

"Absolutely! Nothing could keep me away from spending time with my beautiful little daughter, and my lovely _wife_." He exclaimed, his mouth forming into a little smile.

"Alright then," I pretended that I hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary, "I'll just grab my bag while you put on your shoes and off we go to the fair!"

Marie was so ecstatic to be finally going to the fair, it didn't even take her 5 minutes to get herself ready and running out the door. Edward was right behind her, dragging me out of the house. The entire ride to the fair which was about half an hour long, was filled with Marie's voice as she sang every little kiddy song that she knew.

"Come on Marie! We're here. Unless you want to stay in the car and keep singing while daddy and I go have fun in the fair?" I teased her.

"NO! I'm ready! Let's go!" She practically shouted in the car.

I opened the door of the car and stepped out just as Edward was coming over. He pouted, "I didn't get to over the door for you.."

I broke into little fits of giggles,"You do realize that me opening the door for myself is a lot faster than having you open it for me, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but then what kind of gentleman would I be?" He flashed me a crooked smile before helping Marie out of the car.

We walked up to the ticket booth. The girl at the counter looked up and smiled at us. "How many?"

"2 adults and 1 child please." I answered.

The girl looked down at Marie, who was playing on the bars in the line up area. "You know, there's a family package that comes with tickets on the ferris wheel, and a coupon for a restaurant right down the street. And its only $5 dollars more."

"Hmm, what do you think Marie? Do you wannna ride the ferris wheel?" I asked her.

"Yeah! I wanna go up and up with mommy and daddy!" she smiled happily at us.

"Okay," I said to the girl at the counter, "You heard her. Family package please."

She rung up the price, as I fumbled through my bag for my wallet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward asked as her grabbed my arms to make me stop what I was doing. He took out his wallet from his back pocket and handed the girl the money.

"Hey! That's not fair, you said you wouldn't pay for me anymore." I argued, "Its my turn to pay for stuff."

Edward just laughed at me. "You know, Bella? You aren't like other girls. Anyone else would be so glad to not have to spend a single penny, but you," He broke into another fit of laughter before continuing on, "You're so busy being angry at not being able to pay, that you forget to say thank you."

I stared at him, trying to absorb what he had just said to me before I felt my cheeks start to burn and turn a million shades of red. "I'm s-sorry, thanks for buying the tickets.." I said with my head tilted down so I was staring at the ground.

"No, no, don't be," Edward said, suddenly becoming more serious. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "That's what I like about you, _my beautiful wife._"

I felt my cheeks heat up even more at what he said. It took me a few moments before I realized that he was toying with me. "Argh, I'll get you back Edward Cullen." I growled, making sure that he couldn't hear me.

* * *

**So.. how was it? :) R&R Please~**


	6. A Long Hectic Day

**Hey everyone :)**

**Another chapter~~ Yay!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews that I got I don't know if I replied to all of them, but I just want you to know that I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: Fine, Stephenie Meyer can have Twilight, but Marie is mine :) **

* * *

**  
**

By the time we entered the gates of the fair, it was already mid-morning. There were already lots of people in line for the rides. As soon as we stepped foot into the fair, the merry-go-round caught Marie's eyes and she proceeded to drag Edward and I to the line up.

"Hurry Mommy! Hurry Daddy!" she tugged at our sleeves, "Let's go! I want to go on that!"

"Okay sweetie, but slow down, the ride's always gonna be there" I told her, unable to hide the smile that had crept on my face. Just the fact that I was able to make her so happy made me feel happy myself.

"But the line's gonna get longer!" she whined at me.

I just laughed, I couldn't say no to her, she was too cute._ That couldn't be good, what if when she gets older and wants to do other things? She I let her? What if she brings home a boyfriend? _Wait. I didn't just think that far into the future. Did I? That's when I realized that ever since I brought Marie home, and I guess Edward with her, every time I thought about the future, she was in it. _Is this suppose to mean something? _I shook the idea out of my head. _I'll think about this later. _I thought to myself as I rejoined Edward and Marie.

The rest of the day speed past me in a matter of minutes. Right after we got off the merry-go-round, she sped right on to another ride, and another, and another. By the time we got to the Ferris wheel, which was the last ride on our agenda, Edward and I were both exhausted. Marie, however, was still bouncing around the place like she had been since we arrived. We climbed into one of the little carts on the Ferris wheel and sat down. I felt ecstatic when I saw the seats on in the cart, and it wasn't until we had gone almost halfway up the wheel that I realized that I'd be dangling in a little metal box 50 meters in the air. It was at this moment when I discovered my fear of heights.

"Oh. My God." I started hyperventilating. "I n-need to get off, too h-high.."

"What's wrong mommy?" Marie had a worried expression on her face as I grasped tightly onto the cushion of the seat.

"T-too h-high.. Edward! G-get me down!" We were getting extremely close to the top of the wheel now.

"Bella, relax.. You're gonna be fine, I'm right here." Edward tried to calm me down while grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.

I responded by snaking my arm around him, "OH MY GOD." We were at the very top, and I had accidentally looked out of the window and discovered how high we were.

"Shh, its okay.. We're going down." Edward pulled me into a hug.

Marie climbed onto me, "Its okay mommy, see? We're going down already!" she wrapped her little arms around me.

We sat like that, the three of us wrapped in a tight hug, until we were finally let out of the cart. As soon as I gave a sigh of relief, Edward smirked at me, "So, afraid of heights, huh?"

"Shut up, Edward" I shot back, then I smiled to myself, "Don't lie to me, I know that you enjoyed having me so close to you" I said in the huskiest voice I could pull off.

I took Marie by the hand and proceeded to walk toward the exit swaying my hips from side to side, leaving Edward behind with mouth hanging wide open.

After Edward rejoined the two of us, we decided on going to the restaurant that we had coupons for, for dinner. Our waitress at the restaurant kept on making eyes at Edward the entire time we were there. She was extremely beautiful, but Edward didn't even glance at her. He kept his eyes on Marie and I for the whole night.

"Daddy, why does that lady keep on looking at you?" Marie asked after the waitress left to fill in our orders.

"Well, sweetie, that lady thinks that daddy is pretty, so she wants daddy to like him." I answered before Edward could cut in.

Ever since I pulled off that trick after getting off of the Ferris wheel, Edward was constantly trying to get me back for it. Putting his arms around me, calling me his wife, acting like we were together. It was driving me crazy, but I didn't want to give in, so I played along with him instead.

"Daddy, why don't you tell her to go away?" Marie pouted at him, "Don't you like mommy?"

"Of course I like mommy, sweetie, I like mommy _a lot._" He grinned playfully at me, "In fact, I know how to make the lady go away."

I was suddenly nervous. _What was he going to do? _I became even more nervous when I saw that he wore a mischievous expression on his face.

"Just wait till that lady comes again, I make her go away." Edward smiled at Marie, instantly winning a smile from her.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back to our table with our food, again lingering longer than she should have been, and leaning over way too much. All of a sudden, Edward turned so that he was facing me, and pulled me into a kiss on the lips. I first, I was trying to figure out what was happening, but when I couldn't, I started to enjoy the fact that Edward's lips were latched onto mine, moving in perfect sync with my lips. But a moment later, I felt him pull away from me. I instantly missed the feeling of his lips with my own. I felt my cheeks flush when I saw Marie staring at us, her eyes wide opened to match her equally big smile. I turned and saw the waitress glaring at me while walking away from our table.

"See? I told you that I'd make her go away." Edward grinned triumphantly at Marie and I.

The rest of dinner past by quiet smoothly. The waitress didn't come to our table anymore. Instead, she was replaced by a well-manner young man. However, when the three of us walked over to the counter to pay for our meal, the waitress was there again, only this time, she didn't even glance at any of us. I got to pay for dinner, but only after Edward made me promise that all future meals would be paid by him. As I was reaching over for the receipt, the waitress brushed my hand away and handed it over to Edward. Confused, I looked over his shoulder, only to see that on the back of the receipt, the waitress had scribbled her phone number for Edward. Edward chuckled and handed the receipt over to me.

"Why are you laughing daddy?" Marie asked.

I bent down and whispered to her, "Daddy can't make that lady go away."

Edward turned to the waitress, who was looking at him again with anticipation, and said, "I'm sorry, but as you can see, I'm already taken."

The waitress turned beet red, as we walked towards the door of the restaurant, but before we could leave, I felt Marie's hand slip away from mine.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY DADDY. HE LIKES MY MOMMY BETTER." I heard a worked up Marie scream at the girl. She gave a small huff, become ushering us out of the restaurant, leaving the waitress speechless.

"Well, that was a fun day, wasn't it, Marie?" I asked her after calming myself down from laughing at Marie's little scene in the restaurant.

"Yeah it was.. but I'm sleepy now..." she yawned, "I wanna go home.."

I looked at Edward, what were we suppose to do? We still hadn't talked about how we were going to take turns bringing Marie home.

"Umm, We can go home and sleep now, but daddy needs to go back to his home too, so tonight it'll just be you and me, okay?"

"Mommy doesn't live with daddy..?"

"No, no, daddy has his own home. But you can stay with mommy." I tried to explain to her.

"But.. I thought that daddy liked mommy.."

"I do like mommy, sweetie, what's the matter?" Edward pipped in.

"Then why don't you live with mommy? I wanna sleep with mommy and daddy." Marie pouted.

"Come one Swe-"

"Its okay Bella, I'll just drive back to my place first and get some things, and then we can just go back to your place. If you're okay with it, that is." Edward whispered to me before I could finish my sentence.

"But I'm sure you want to go back and sleep in your bed, the three of us on my bed is rather uncomfortable."

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I think that last night was the best sleep I've gotten in a really long time.." He gave me a small smile.

"Fine, daddy can come sleep with us." I announced to the two of them.

"Yay! I like sleeping with mommy and daddy!" Marie shouted.

_I wonder how she slept when she was at the orphanage..._

* * *

**R&R Please and thank you :)**


	7. A Happy Family Moment

**Next Chapter :)**

**Yay, I got so many readers since I posted the last chapter!! Thanks everyone, for reading~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...**

* * *

**  
**

It was a Friday, the day we picked up Marie from the orphanage, and Edward and I had both cleared out our schedule for the weekend to spend every minute we had with Marie. However, Monday came all too soon, and before I knew it, I was back to my old schedule, going to work every morning at Fork's High as an English teacher, and working at the local bookstore after school was out. Edward took Marie to the orphanage, which served as a daycare, every morning on his way to medical school. The only thing that had changed in my life, was the fact that I came home everyday to Edward, Marie, and the task of making dinner for 3.

I finally learnt that Alice had been staying with Jasper for the entire time, taking care of their 'child', which was why her room was always empty. I hadn't heard from Rosalie or Emmet since the day we said good bye at the orphanage. It seemed as if everyone was pretty busy with their 'children'. And although I loved Marie with every inch of my heart, I missed having time to just hang out and chat with my friends. My schedule was jam packed everyday, bouncing between the school, the bookstore, and Marie. Even when I did have an hour or 2 to spare, Alice would be busy with her clothing store which was opening soon, or Rosalie would be busy with photo shots, or the garage that she purchased a few months ago.

Edward and I were still joking around, teasing and taunting each other every time we got a chance to, and slowly, I felt myself liking him more and more, looking forward to the dinners we share with Marie, almost like a real family. Almost another week went by without me even noticing. On thursday I finally received a call from Alice.

"Bella! Gosh I haven't heard from you since last week!" She exclaimed into the phone.

"Hey Alice, how's it going with the new kid?"

"It's wonderful! Little Anna is just the sweetest little thing.." she sighed happily. "Anyways, I'm calling because I wanted you to know that you're invited to the opening party of my new store!"

"Oh my gosh! Alice, that's great! When is it?" I asked her.

"This Saturday. You have to come! I'm also gonna be announcing some news!"

"Really? Okay I'll be there! See you Saturday then. Will Rose and Emmet be there too?"

"Yeah, Oh, and bring you partner and you kid. I'm dying to meet them!"

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Kay, see you then."

After closing up at the bookstore, I returned home to find out that Edward had already ordered pizza for dinner.

"So much for being healthy.." I mumbled.

"Aww, Bella" Edward teased me, "You know you want some. Plus I figured that you'd be too tired to make dinner for us.."

"I'm alright.. just between work and Marie, there's a lot of responsibility, and that leads to stress.." I said as I plopped down onto the couch, next to Edward.

"Just relax for a while, only a day left until the weekend." He smiled at me encouragingly.

"Oh right, my friend Alice called, her new store is opening this Saturday, and she asked if you wanted to come along with me."

"She want's me to come?" Edward lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, she wants to meet my wonderful husband and my lovely little daughter." I smiled playfully at him.

Edward leaned over and gave me a light peck on the cheek before saying, "Then I guess I'll have to go, _my lovely wife_."

Since last Sunday at the restaurant, where he kissed me on the lips, he'd been giving me light pecks on the cheek, or chaste kisses on my lips every now and then. It was driving me crazy. I knew that it wasn't right for me to think of Edward that way, but ever time his lips left mine, I wanted more of him. I wanted to be able to kiss him as many times as I wanted to.

"Look, Edwar-"

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell rung before I could start talking. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but that couldn't be good. _What if things didn't go well, and Marie get caught in between it? _I was sure that I didn't want anything to harm Marie, so I kept my mouth shut. I went into the bedroom to get Marie while Edward got the pizza.

"Mommy look! Today everybody drew a picture at the orphanage. It was about our favourite thing. Look what I drew!" Marie held up a crayon drawing.

I looked at it. It was a picture of a scene at a fair. There was a Ferris wheel in the background and hotdog stands, game booths, and in the centre of the drawing was Marie with Edward and I on either side of her holding her hands, swinging her in the air.

"Honey, that's a beautiful drawing.."

"Thanks mommy! I drew a picture of the funnest day in my life." She smiled proudly at me.

"Aww, you think that the day at the fair was really fun?" I asked her. She nodded her head furiously in response.

"Then I guess we should do something even more fun this weekend!" I exclaimed, while pulling her into a bear hug.

"Yeah sweetie, what do you want to do next?" Edward asked her.

"Umm... I want to.. go to the beach!" Marie shouted as she looked at us with her big blue eyes.

The beach? There isn't any beach near Forks..

"Hmm.. beach.." Edward mumbled to himself, "I got it! We can visit my parents in California. Their house is right next to the shore!"

"WHAT? California?" I stared at him like he was crazy, "We can't possibly go there and come back in a day.."

"So? We could take 2 days off or something." Edward suggested.

California? Meeting his parents? I knew that I could take a few days off, but was I ready to fly off to California?

"Come on mommy! Pleeeeaaase?" Marie begged.

"Umm.. Ugh, what the heck. We're going to California!"

_If I was going to have to leave her in 2 weeks, I might as well spoil her for the remaining time we have together. And while I'm at it, I might as well enjoy the fact that I have Edward to myself for the time being... _I thought to myself. I was going to squeeze every last drop of juice I could get our of this little fairy tale that I was currently living in, if I had to give it away in only 2 weeks.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. You know what to do :)**


	8. Oh My Gosh, Alice

**Sorry for the late update guys :\**

**I've been internet-deprived for the past few days, and I had to catch up on some homework for school..**

**I wanted to get more writing done, but there just doesn't seem to be enough time for me to do everything..**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Alice! I missed you." I ran over and gave my best friend a huge hug.

"I know, Bella! We should never go for more than a week without seeing each other."

It was the opening of Alice's newest clothing store, Twilight. We'd gotten there a bit earlier to help out with the decorations, and see what was going on.

"Alice, this is Marie, my daughter, and Edward, my.. husband."

I brought my hands up and did an air quote as I said 'husband'. I still didn't know where Edward and I stood. I knew that I liked him, and I was pretty sure that he liked me too, but I didn't know if he wanted to do anything about it.

"EDWARD? I can't believe you're here! Oh my g- JASPER! Look who's here!" Alice screamed as she pulled Edward into a tight hug.

I quirked up my eyebrow at Alice after she let Edward go. "How do you know each other..?"

"Oh, Bella! Edward's my brother. I told you about him before, remember?"

"Edward! When did you move here?" Jasper said as he came over and gave Edward a punch on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"Uhhh, I meant to tell you guys.. I was just.. umm, preoccupied." He stuttered.

"Wait, you're Alice's brother? How come your last names are different?" I cut in.

"Bella, remember? I'm an orphan. That's why you're doing this whole kid thingy?" Alice laughed at me.

"But didn't you stay at the orphanage till you went to college?" I asked, confused at what was going on around me.

"I did. The Cullens supported me. They help me pay for college, and occasionally came to visit. I wasn't actually adopted until before I went off to college."

I felt like slapping myself in the face. Suddenly, all of the conversations that Alice and I had about the Cullens came rushing back to me. How did I not figure all of this out? Why didn't the name 'Cullen' ring a bell when Edward introduced himself to me? I must have been standing there with my mouth opened for a while, since I felt Alice's little hands shake me out of my thoughts.

"Woah, Bella. You alright there?" Alice had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just mentally slapping myself for not figuring this out sooner." I laughed.

Alice laughed with me, "Nah, there've been a lot of things going on lately, you didn't have time to think about that."

"I guess you're right…" I sighed.

"Anyways, Edward?" Alice said with an evil look in her eye, "What were you _SO _busy with that made you forget all about telling your dear sister that you were moving here?"

"Err, well.." Edward paused for a moment, "Why, I was busy with my precious daughter and my lovely wife here." He smiled sweetly at me and Marie. I stuck out my tongue in response.

"Your _wife, _eh? Well, why don't you take your precious little daughter and go over there and meet my precious little Anna?" Alice told Edward as she pointed to the other side of the store. "Bella needs to help me with a lot of _stuff_."

"_Sure_, come on Marie, let's go make a new friend." Edward took Marie by the hand and led her to the other side of the room.

As soon as Edward was out of earshot, Alice turn to me eagerly, "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did he call you his wife? Do you like him? Omigosh! We could be sister in laws!"

"Woah, woah , woah. Alice. Slow down." I said as I processed all of the questions she shot out at me. "I didn't tell you sooner because in case you haven't noticed, we haven't spoken to each other very much these last few weeks. He calls me his wife because it makes Marie happy. And we are definitely NOT going to become sister in laws any time in the near future."

"And..?" Alice prompted me.

"And…what?"

"Do you like him?" she questioned.

I paused for a very long time before sighing as a response.

"OMIGOSH! YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Alice almost screeched.

"Shut up! He'll hear you.." I blushed while looking over to where Edward was talking to Jasper. It didn't look like he had heard anything which was a huge relief to me.

"Have you done anything about it? I just know that he likes you back!" Alice squealed like a little girl.

"Well… we did kiss a few times, but only after Marie practically cried because we didn't.."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is huge! You and my brother" She screeched again.

"Alice! Keep it down, I haven't told him anything yet…"

"But, whyyyyy?" she wailed.

"I don't know…" I admitted, "I guess I just don't want to ruin anything between us…"

"You won't. Trust me. Just tell him, and then tell me everything!"

I pondered for a moment, did I really want to risk everything that we already had?

Before I could even come up with an answer Edward came over and nudged me on the shoulder. "We should get going, or else we'll miss our flight."

"WHAT? Where are you going? And why do you have to leave before my party?" Alice grabbed Edward by the shoulder so he couldn't escape answering her question.

"Marie wanted to go to the beach.. so we're going down to visit mom and dad for the weekend.." Edward mumbled.

"Wow, and you couldn't have told me sooner. I want to go see them too!" Alice growled.

"Relax Ali, we'll go see them some other time."

"Fine,.. I'll figure something out…" She mumbled to herself before turning back towards us, wearing a smug smile on her face. "I guess I'll see you guys later then!"

"Umm, alright Alice.. have an awesome opening party." I smiled at her, trying to figure out the sudden change of her mood.

"Will do. And Edward? Don't be a stranger anymore." She added sincerely.

"Gotcha." He ruffled her hair, earning a frustrated sigh and sending Alice running off to fix her hair. "Let's get out of here." He gave me his crooked smiled and grabbed Marie on one side and me on the other.

* * *

  
**Remember to R&R :)**


	9. Big Family GetTogether

**New chapter, hope you like it~**

**I'll update more soon :) I think that its going to end soon though..**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me. Or you. Ha.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh my goodness! Edward, you're really here! I've missed you so much." The woman said before pulling Edward into a tight hug.

"And Bella? I presume. My, my, Edward wasn't exaggerating when he told me how beautiful you are." I blushed furiously at the compliment. I turned to look at Edward, and found him facing the other way as an attempt to hid the blush crawling up to his own face.

Mrs. Cullen, or Esme as she insisted that I called her, didn't look a day over 30. She had dark orange hair that curled in at the end, and a warm smile that made her seem like the nicest person in the whole world. She was stunningly gorgeous. I felt like shrinking into the corner of the room, so out of place. What was I doing with such a wonderful family?

"You must be little Marie!" Esme exclaimed as she led us into the living room, "Aww, aren't you the cutest thing! I'm going to have so much fun spoiling you."

"Mother, she doesn't need to be spoiled by you, we've pretty much covered that part already." Edward said. He was right, for the whole time that Marie had been with us, there was not one time where we said no, or denied her of something that she wanted. This was partly because Marie wasn't the most demanding child ever, but we both knew that even if she was, neither of us could bear to see the feeling of disappointment written across her face.

"Edward's right, we spoiled her enough already. It would be wonderful if you could actually teach her a thing or two." I piped in.

"Nonsense, she's my first grand-daughter, and I'm going to treat her like the perfect little princess that she is." Esme bent down and held out her hand for Marie to take, "Now would you like to come into the kitchen with me and have some cookies while mommy and daddy go put you belongings in you new room?"

Marie turned to me and put on her cutest puppy-dog face, "Can I go mommy?"

I groaned, "You know that I can't say no to that face…"

Marie's face lit up with excitement and gave my legs a little squeeze before following Esme into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do? We can't even build up the courage to say no to her?" I complained while picking up our suitcases and walking up the stairs.

"Don't worry Bella, when the time comes, we'll figure it out. We'll know what to do." Edward hushed me.

"How? I can't even say no to her now! What's gonna happen when she gets older and I still can't say no?" I gasped. I couldn't believe that I actually said that out loud.

"W-what did you say..?" Edward almost whispered to me.

"I don't know…" I sighed in confusion. "Ever since the first time Marie called me 'mommy' I haven't.. I haven't imagined my life without her in the future with me… " It was true. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of my life without her. I could barely remember what I did before she came along. Of course in all of my thoughts for the future, I had imagined Edward alongside of Marie every time, though of course, I wasn't about to tell him that.

Edward dropped the suitcases on the floor of the guest room and just stood there for a long time before he finally spoke up, "Uhh, are you saying that you're going to adopt her..?"

I blanked out. I had never about the possibility of adoption; I knew that it was stupid since I wanted Marie in my life. "Oh… we'll I definitely want her…" I thought out loud to myself, "but… w-what if they won't let me k-keep her? " I realized. I didn't have the ability to raise her on my own. I didn't even have the money to. I was a high school teacher, and unless some miracle appeared and I was suddenly given my dream job as a journalist, I knew that I would never have the financial ability, at least not any time soon. "Oh my gosh… I'm going to have to give her up…" I gasped.

"What are you talking about? You think that I haven't thought about adopting her myself? I love her too, you know?"

"What..? Bu-.." I couldn't say it out loud. What would happen? Would Edward keep Marie? I knew that he probably could afford to take care of her.. But where would I stand? I knew that I always wanted to be Marie's mommy, but what if Edward found someone else? Would I be out of the picture?

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Uhh, I-...Umm...I'm just worried where that'll leave me.." I whispered, barely projecting any sound at all.

"What are you talking about? You'll be Marie's mommy, like always."

"I know.. but.. whatifonedayyoufindsomeoneelsewhocanbemarie'snewmommy?" I blabbed.

Edward paused for a minute, trying to comprehend what had just left my mouth. "Bella." He sighed, "if you can't see for yourself then maybe this won't work afterall.." and with that, he walk out of the room, leaving me speechless and extremely confused.

What did he mean by that? Was he saying that it would work? I couldn't think of any answers to any of the questions that were floating through my head. The only thing I knew was that I might just have lost Edward. I didn't know what to do, so I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella! Here you are!" Esme greeted me warmly, "If you have the time, I would really love some help making dinner. I just got off of the phone, and apparently we have some unexpected guests coming over."

"Of course, Esme, its the least I can do after inturrupting your life with this little visit." I forced a smile out. She didn't do anything wrong, so no matter how upset I was at the moment, I needed to at least act like I was enjoying myself. Esme made that really easy for me. Her warm smiles and personality made me feel a lot better than I actually was.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't be happier! Edward seems so much more cheerful around you and Marie than he ever was!"

*Ding Dong*

"Oh, that must be our guests. I'll go get the door." Esme said to me before hustling out of the kitchen.

While she was gone, I thought again about what she had said. Was it really true that Edward had become a lot more cheerful? What was that suppose to mean? I felt a little tug on my pants, and was pulled out of my thoughts. I looked down and found a little girl with jet black hair staring at me with her pretty grey eyes.

"Hi Aunt Bella!" She grinned at me.

"Wha-?" I looked towards the door of the kitchen, "ALICE? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"Haha, Suprised to see me?" She came over and gave me a hug "I told Edward that I'd find some time to come!"

"Is Jasper here too?" I asked.

"Yeah, oh, and this is my daughter Anna." She pointed at the little girl standing next to me.

"Nice to meet you Anna, why don't you go play with your cousin Marie while your mommy and I talk." I smiled at her before she ran off in search for Marie.

"So, you're mommy too, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah.. I guess I am." Alice replied, obviously happy.

"Aren't you going to miss her when you have to bring her back to the orphanage?"

"What?" Alice questioned, "I'm not giving her back to that place. She's mine, and I guess Jasper's too."

"What are you talking about, Alice? You're gonna stay with Jasper and raise a child? How's that gonna work?" I asked, realizing that I was stuck in the same position as her.

"It'll be fine." Alice confirmed, "Oh, I've got a big announcement to make before dinner. We just have to wait till Rose and Emmet get here."

"Huh? They're coming too?"

"Of course! I told them to come along." and with that, Alice skipped out of the kitchen.

* * *

**R&R Please and Thank you :))**


	10. Ending

**Okay everyone :))**

**It's almost the end of this story, and I've been faced with a slight ****dilemma.**

**I have 2 endings for the story, and I don't know which one to use.**

**I'm going to need your help deciding~**

**So what you need to do is go and vote on which ending you want here:**

.net/u/2091837/Melovelies#

**Vote in the next 10 hours~~**

**Thanks :))**


	11. Written For You

**This is not the end of the story. There will be one or two chapters after this :))**

**I was going to give it all to you at once, but I don't have time to finish it right now, so here ya go~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

We were all seated at the dinner table, Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and his father, Carlisle and I. The kids were playing in the living room. Everyone was waiting for Alice to tell us her big news.

"So I guess you're all wondering why I wanted us to gather together today..." Alice started.

"Enough with the stalling!" Emmet cut in, anxious to dig into the dinner that we had prepared, "Just tell us already!"

"Fine." Alice pouted, as she entwined her hands with Jasper's, "We're engaged!"

"WHAT?" The rest of us shouted in unison.

"OMIGOSH! Alice, I'm show happy for you two!" Rosalie squealed.

Everyone else started shouting all at once, "Congratulations!"

"When did this happen?!"

"We're so excited for you!"

"I can't believe it!!"

"Wait! There's more news." Alice hushed everyone. "We're keeping little Anna."

Everyone quieted down after she had said that. They were keeping her? Wasn't that a bit too fast?

"Alice, honey, I'm really excited for you, but don't you think that you're moving a bit fast?" Esme asked, concerningly.

"Esme, I know that it does seem really quick and all of a sudden, but we've already been with her for 2 weeks, and I definitely can't imagine my life without her. She's also kind of the reason why Jasper and I are together... and although she isn't exactly ours, we already see her as part of the family.." Alice reasoned with her.

"Well... as long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you." Esme added with a smile.

"Hey Alice," Rose piped in, "when you said that Anna brought you and Jasper together, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, for starters, I never would've gotten the chance to spend this much time with Jasper, if it weren't for this program." Alice said, "And when Anna first came to our home, she was really drawn back. She never wanted to open up to us, so Jasper and I talked to the lady at the orphanage, Angela, and she told us that Anna's parents had left her at the orphanage about a year ago. Her parents were fine, they just didn't want to have to deal with her anymore. She never really had a very happy family, so Jasper and I pretended to be her mom and dad, and we took her out for snacks, went to the park, you know, all that normal family stuff. We even slept with her so that she'd feel safer. After a while, I started thinking about adopting her myself, and so I talked to Jasper about it, and he said that he'd been thinking about it too..." She stopped for a moment, "Well, one thing led to another, and after a few spats, Jasper proposed to me."

I just sat their with my mouth gaping opened, and a million thoughts flying through my mind. They're getting married... and not even a month ago, Alice was still swooning over him like a teenage girl with a huge crush. Her story sounds to familiar...I looked over at Edward who was pretty much in the same position as I was, confused, shocked, prabably thinking the same things too. Its sounds like what's happening between Edward and I.. they ended up so well.. why can't we? I shook my head, because Edward's wayyyy out of your league. Alice and Jasper were meant to be together, everyone knew eversince college. It was just a matter of time for the two of them.

The rest of dinner went by with endless chatter about the new couple and their soon-to-be daughter. Luckily, no one really noticed that neither Edward or I spoke at all unless someone asked us something directly, or so I thought. After dinner, while everyone was gathered in the living watching a cartoon with the kids, I crept up the stairs, hoping to get some time alone.

"What's going on with you?" Alice startled me by appearing next to me.

"Nothing, Everything's fine, there's nothing going on." I blurted, a little too quickly. I had a tendency to repeat things when I was lying, and I knew that Alice could see right through me.

"Not it isn't. Tell me." Alice demanded.

"No. I'll tell you tomorrow.. Tonight's your big night. You've ben waiting for this for who knows how long."

I smiled crept onto Alice's face as she dazed off or a bit before straightening herself our again. "Fine... but I expect every little detail tomorrow morning." she said before rejoining everyone downstairs.

I walked towards the room that I would be sharing with Edward and Marie tonight. I didn't even know what was going on... I walked down the hall, but stopped when I heard the most beautiful melody I had ever herd coming from the other side of the hallway. I decided to go exploring and see what it was. As I got closer, I heard the keys on a piano playing softly. It was so beautiful, so full of love, and so peaceful, yet at the same time it sounded so sad.. As I was about to open the door, the piano stopped abruptly and I heard a frustrated groan coming from the other side of the door. I push it open gently and found Edward sitting on the bench scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper. He stopped and turned around to face me when he heard the door open.

"I-I'm sorry... I just h-heard the piano and wanted to see who it w-was.." I whispered, not quite sure if he heard me or not.

There was sadness and pain written across his face, this confused me. Why did he look so painful?

"It's alright..." He whispered back to me.

We just stayed there staring at each other for was felt like eternity to me.

"Bella-.." "Edwar-.." We both said at the same time, breaking the long silence.

"Look," he began, "I'm sorry about earlier.. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, it was uncalled for.."

"Did you write that?" I asked, ignoring what he had just said.

"What?" He looked at me puzzled.

"The song, did you write it? The one you were just playing."

"Well... yes.."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you played the piano?" I questioned him.

"Well, first of all, you never asked.. and second of all, well.. before I met you and Marie, I hadn't played for a long time.." he said while staring at the ground.

"Why not?"

"I couldn't... I didn't know what you play. There was nothing to play about.." he whispered.

"What? You mean..." I took the paper that he had been writing on, and looked at it, "You wrote this... for me?" On the top of the page, in his neat handwriting, was my name.

"Well, yeah.. I couldn't come up with anything remotely decent to play.. that is until I met you and Marie.."

Suddenly, everything made sense to me, I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen it before. I loved Edward. It was like the song had spoken to me as soon as I knew it was written for me. _For me... Edward loved me too..? _Maybe not love, but I certainly hoped that he at least liked me enough to want to keep me around.

"Oh my...gosh.." I whispered breathlessly.

"Look, I'm sorry if I came on too strongly.. I shouldn't have told you about this, you can just forg-.."

I didn't want to hear him say it, to tell me to just forget everything, so I kissed him. It wasn't like our other kisses, those pretend kisses that we did when Marie was around, it was full of emotion, full of love. The sensation of having his lips on my own was blissful, like heaven. Slowly we parted from each other, Edward clearly suprised at my sudden boldness.

"Edward, I know that you might not want to hear this right now since we aren't exactly talking to each other right now, but I just need you to know..." I stopped in mid-sentence, my throat started closing up, and the courage that I had a second ago seemed to dissapear as quickly as it came. "I love you.." I choked, barely able to get it out.

I looked up from the spot on the ground that my eyes were burning holes into, and glanced over at Edward. He hadn't spoken at all. "Edward, please say something... if you don't feel the same way, at least tell me so you don't leave me hanging here.." I was on the verge of crying. I had just risked everything that I had with him. With Marie too. When he still didn't say anything, I couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed him away from myself and turned for the door. The tears were threatening to spill out, and I couldn't let him see me like this. I bolted for the door, and headed down the hall.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call after me, but I just ran into our room and locked the door. He knocked endlessly at the door, calling for me to come out and talk to him.

* * *

**R&R Please :))**

**I don't really know if this one is that good, which is why I wrote a second ending~**

**I'll post the second ending up after I finish with the story, just so you guys can see it.**


	12. Update Notice

**Hey everyone~**

**I know that you're all waiting for the end of the story to come out... but I think I have a slight writer's block :\**

**It'll probably go away as soon as monday comes :)) But I'm just saying that I probably won't be posting the end of the story until moday which is sunday in america~**

**And also, there will not be a sequel of any kind for this story. Maybe if I feel like it in the future, but now anytime soon.**

**Thanks :))  
**


	13. The Truth is Revealed

**Hey guys :))**

**Sorry for the super late post, this week has been completely bizzare for me xP. I had a few major tests coming up, and I'm taking the PSAT's tomorrow..**

**Anyways, this chapter I reeeaaaally short, I know, but hopefully I'll update another short chapter in a couple of hours to make up for it :)**

**

* * *

**

I tried ignoring him, but he just went on knocking at the door. "Bella.. please open up..." his voice getting rasp from shouting my name too much.

"Please... just leave me alone for a while.." I said, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to come out.

"But Bella, you don't understand.."

Didn't understand what? That he didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about him? I couldn't think of any other reason why he wouldn't say those three words to me. I decided not to reply; maybe he might leave me alone for a while so I could think about what just happened. While I sat there deep in thought about what has just happened, there was another knock on the door, this one even softer than the last.

"Please, just give me some space..." I replied to the knock.

"Mommy?" I heard Marie angelic voice come from the other side of the door, "Mommy, I'm tired.."

I couldn't not let Marie in, I knew that. As the mother of Marie, she always came before everything, even Edward. I wiped away my tears and walked over to the door and unlocked it. When I opened the door, I saw Marie holding Edward's hand in one of her own.

"Come on, lets go to sleep! I'm tired.." Marie whined as Edward just kept on staring intensely at me. "Mommy, will you help me change into my P.J's?"

"Umm.. sure honey, let's go put on your P.J's." I gave her a dim smile.

This seemed to please her, as she dragged Edward into the room and plopped him onto the bed. "Wait for me, daddy.", she ordered him.

"Actually, sweetie, I've got some things that I need to do so I'll come snuggle with you later, kay?"

"Awww, fine, but you have to sleep next to teddy, promise?"

"I promise sweetie." and with that, he left the room.

He looked like he wanted to be away from me, he left so quickly, not even making sure that Marie was tucked in. At that point, I couldn't control me tears any longer. I broke down in front of Marie, and started crying uncontrollingly.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Marie rushed over in her little nightgown. "Do you have a booboo?" she looked at me with concern, checking my arms and legs to see if there were any 'booboos'.

"I'm going to go get daddy! He'll find your booboo for you!" I held her back before she could scramble off the bed.

"NO!" I shouted, a bit too loudly, scaring Marie, "Daddy can't fix my booboo.." I whispered.

"But he can fix anything for you! Grandma says that as long as you love each other, you can fix all of your booboos." She stated.

"W-what..? No sweetie, daddy and mommy don't love each other.."

"Yes you do! I heard you!"

I stared at her, shocked at how she would know. "Well honey, I said it, daddy never said anything..."

"Yes he did! He told me a jillion times!"

"W-what?"

"Yeah! When you're sleeping, or when you're outside, he always tells me!"

Was that true?.... I couldn't help but wonder. "What did he say?"

"Lottsa stuff! He always say that he loves mommy lots, and sometimes he says that he wants to put a ring on your finger! I don't know why..."

He wanted to marry me? "Does he say anything else?"

"One time he said that he want to keep me and you and we can live together for real!" Her eyes shined brightly as she mentioned herself being adopted by us. "He says that I can have a little sister and brother and lots mor-" she was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Hi Daddy! I was jus telling mommy about our secret because she was sad!" she smiled brightly at him.

"Is... Is that t-true?" I asked him, my eyes gazing straight into his.

* * *

**That's it for now~**

**Again, super sorry for the late update.. but after I finish up with this story, I've got a really awesome new idea :)) Hopefully you guys will like it as much as I do.**

**It's a completely different type of story, but I think that it may be even better than this one~**

**R&R Please & Thank you.  
**


	14. The Happily Ever After

**Okay, I get this is kind of a closure for this story :))**

**I'll be writing an Epilogue for it, so just wait a bit~~**

* * *

Edward let out a defeated sigh, "Marie, sweetie, I think that Aunt Alice was looking for you…"

"Okay! I'll be right back to go to sleep!" and she ran off to find Alice, leaving Edward and I alone.

After a few moments of nothing, I decided to break the silence, "So…?"

Edward sighed again, "This isn't really how I planned to do this…" he paused for a moment.

To do what? Did he want to break up with me? What about Marie? I instantly regretted telling him that I loved him. I had ruined Marie's future. If only I had kept my mouth shut, Edward and I would still be fine and Marie wouldn't have to go back to the orphanage…

"Look, Edward, I know that I screwed things up between us, but please… think of Marie… I know that she wouldn't be happy if either of us weren't in her lives. I'll take what I said back, I'll do anything, just don't ruin this… not for her."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, "What? That's not what I was going to say."

What? Then what was it? I thought to myself.

"Well, this might sound a bit strange and all now but…"

Oh my… what was he doing…?

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" Edward had gotten down on one knee and pulled out a little velvet box from his pocket.

"W-what…?" Now I was the confused one. How did he go from being angry at me, to begging me to talk to him, to proposing to me all in one night?

"I know that this probably sounds really crazy to you right now, especially given the night that we've been having, and I also know that this isn't exactly the most romantic way to do this, but… it was the only thing I could think of to get you to shut up about taking was you said back." He gave me a small worried smile.

"T-the ring…"

"I got it before we came here. I wasn't going to get one so soon, but when I saw this one on my way home from work, I kind of knew that I had to get it for you…" He answered my question before I could even finish saying it. "So… I answered your question, are you going to answer mine?" He fidgeted nervously.

"But… you- I… Why didn't you say anything when I told you that I… that I loved you?"

"Umm… well, earlier today, remember when I got angry at you?" I nodded my head. "Well… when you told me that you loved me, I thought that maybe.. I kind of forced you to say it?"

"Edward. No one can force me to say that to them…" my lips suddenly formed into a playful smile, "but… if you don't have anything to say to me, then I guess I don't have an answer to your question…"

Edward ran over to me, pulling me towards him and kissing me passionately. "I love you Isabella Swan." He stopped to kiss me again before continuing, "and I've known that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you ever since the first time I saw you with Marie."

"Yes…" I whispered, not even loud enough for myself to hear.

Edward stopped was he was doing and looked me straight in the eye. "Was that my imagination? Or did Isabella Swan actually just say yes to being my wife?"

I smiled at him, "Yes" I said again, this time more confidently than the last.

"I love you, Bella." I saw Edward's eyes twinkle as the words left his lips.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

**R&R, Please & Thank You~~**

**And be sure to check out my new story, called The Crest :))  
**


End file.
